leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galio/Background
Male |race = Gargoyle (Magical construct) |birthplace = Demacia |residence = Demacia |occupation = |faction = * Demacia |allies = |friends = Poppy, Kayle, Shyvana |enemies = Sion |related= }} Lore "There is no such thing as redemption. Only penance." Long before the regulation of magic, mages experimented with the creation of artificial life. Now forbidden, instilling golems with reason was once not so uncommon a practice amongst the more expert of craftsmen. One such visionary was the Demacian artificer, Durand. Peerless at crafting sentient beings, Durand's constructs served as tireless guardians for the border towns of his beloved city-state, affording them protection from their Noxian neighbors. For his own defense, however, Durand kept his magnum opus: Galio. This mighty construct forged in the image of a gargoyle kept him safe on his journeys, allowing him to perform his important work without fear of reprisal from those hostile to his homeland. That is, until dealing with his taxing sentinels finally roused the ire of the Noxian High Command. As Durand crossed the Howling Marsh with his masterwork in tow, he was set upon by Noxian assassins in force. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Galio looked on in horror as the murderers cut down his charge, executing him swiftly before vanishing back into the mists. Stripped of his reason for being, Galio despaired. For years he remained in solitude, standing vigil over the bones of the master he had failed to protect... a literal monument to his own everlasting shame. Then, on one nondescript day, a sad but determined carrying a mighty Demacian crown stopped in the shadow of a great statue to rest. Hidden in plain sight from his unsuspecting visitor, Galio studied the forlorn yordle. She looked as though she too shouldered a tremendous burden. As quietly and as stoically as she had arrived, she departed in the direction of Demacia. This encounter lit a spark in Galio's eye. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory and followed in the wake of this brave creature. He had a new reason to live: to fight for the will of Demacia. Quotes ;Upon Selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Gatekeeper= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"An honor to face you!" Player team victory *"Your success is well deserved." Player team defeat *"GG!" League Judgement Development was designed by RJCombo. Galio OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Galio splash art Galio OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Galio splash art Galio concept 1.jpg|Galio concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Galio concept 2.jpg|Galio concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Galio concept 3.jpg|Galio concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Galio Gatekeeper concept.jpg|Gatekeeper Galio concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Galio Debonair concept.jpg|Debonair Galio concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Champion Sneak Peek BY ByronicHero: With this next champion we had a couple of goals in mind. For starters, we wanted to show our continued commitment to the monster enthusiasts by bringing those monstrous champions into the lineup. On the other hand, we wanted to appeal to those sensitive types who don't identify with anything that's capable of , , or . We know that it's a pretty tall order, but we're pretty sure that Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow, should just be able to bridge that gap. If you're a fan of monsters, just imagine a swooping, deadly predator perched on the edge of a building, waiting patiently to strike. And if you're one of those artsy types who doesn't appreciate the grotesque, well then, think of him as a piece of elegant statuary.Champion Sneak Peak: Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow at LeagueofLegends.com The Underworld Has a Doorman BY NeeksNaman: Summoners! Sometimes your travels around the world of Valoran are going to take you on the road to some exotic locales. If you stumble upon this menacing, red version of Galio in your travels, however, the odds are good that you’ve taken a wrong turn – especially if he's perched on top of a massive, terrifying gate that’s emanating an eerie green glow. Then you might want to consult your cartographer to find out why he plotted you a course to the gates of the underworld before you set off. Of course, with the Legendary Gatekeeper Galio standing watch, you might just want to be grateful you’re not trapped on the other side.The Underworld Has a Doorman at LeagueofLegends.com Debonair Galio doesn’t always go mid lane... BY RIOT PARADOXDebonair Galio Release "His calculations are so precise, Vel’Koz asks him for help with geometry. His singing in the shower is so breathtaking, it stole Sona’s voice. He once stepped on a mushroom and Teemo exploded. He is... The Most Interesting Gargoyle-like Construct in the World. Queue up with class as Debonair Galio, available now in the League of Legends store for 750 RP." Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old Lore= Long before the League's regulation of such magic, mages experimented with the creation of artificial life. Now forbidden, instilling golems with reason was once not so uncommon a practice amongst the more expert of craftsmen. One such visionary was the Demacian artificer, Durand. Peerless at crafting sentient beings, Durand's constructs served as tireless guardians for the border towns of his beloved city-state, affording them protection from their Noxian neighbors. For his own defense, however, Durand kept his magnum opus: Galio. This mighty construct forged in the image of a gargoyle kept him safe on his journeys, allowing him to perform his important work without fear of reprisal from those hostile to his homeland. That is, until dealing with his taxing sentinels finally roused the ire of the Noxian High Command. As Durand crossed the Howling Marsh with his masterwork in tow, he was set upon by Noxian assassins in force. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Galio looked on in horror as the murderers cut down his charge, executing him swiftly before vanishing back into the mists. Stripped of his reason for being, Galio despaired. For years he remained in solitude, standing vigil over the bones of the master he had failed to protect... a literal monument to his own everlasting shame. Then, on one nondescript day, a sad but determined carrying a mighty Demacian crown stopped in the shadow of a great statue to rest. Hidden in plain sight from his unsuspecting visitor, Galio studied the forlorn yordle. She looked as though she too shouldered a tremendous burden. As quietly and as stoically as she had arrived, she departed in the direction of Demacia. This encounter lit a spark in Galio's eye. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory and followed in the wake of this brave creature. He had a new reason to live: to join the League of Legends and fight for the will of Demacia. }} Patch History ** Idol of Durand can't be cancelled by movement commands for the first 0.25 seconds of its duration if it strikes at least one enemy champion. V5.15: * **Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting assists. V5.12: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage amplifier increased to 10% from 5%. ** Maximum damage amplifier increased to 80% from 40%. ** Maximum damage increased to from . V5.6: * ** Cooldown changed to 1 seconds from 12 seconds at all ranks. V4.21: * ** Taunt duration is no longer reduced by crowd control reduction. V4.17: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Commando, Enchanted, Gatekeeper, and Hextech Galio. V4.10: * General ** Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. V3.11: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Can now be cast while channeling . V1.0.0.140b: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.138 April 23 Hotfix: * (changes reverted on April 24) ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.135: * ** Damage range increased to 600 from 575. V1.0.0.122: * Stats ** Base health increased to 435 from 410. ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. ** Armor per level reduced to 3.5 from 4. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Projectile speed increased to 1300 from 1200. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3.5. ** Heal increased to from . * ** Damage reduction while channeling increased to 50% from 30%. V1.0.0.120: * ** Will now correctly increase its damage when the damage taken is absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.118b: * ** Damage range now matches the taunt range. V1.0.0.115: * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now applies the movement speed buff to Galio more quickly. V1.0.0.114: * ** Area of effect radius increased to 550 from 500. V1.0.0.113: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.110: * ** Area of effect size and projectile speed increased slightly. V1.0.0.106: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage percent increase on hit reduced to 5% from 10%. ** Total damage cap reduced to 140% from 180%. V1.0.0.105: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . ** Fixed a bug where its ability power ratio was inconsistent. ** Fixed a bug where casting would break an enemy's spell shield and then taunt them again. ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. V1.0.0.103: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. V1.0.0.99: * ** Particle now more properly represents the area of effect. * ** Taunt radius reduced to 500 from 520. ** Damage radius increased to 520 from 500. ** Adjusted team colored range circle to more accurately represent taunt range. V1.0.0.98: Added. * (Innate) ** Galio converts 50% of his total magic resistance into ability power. * (Q) ** Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes, slowing and dealing damage to enemies caught near the impact point. * (W) ** Galio shields an ally champion, increasing their armor and magic Resistance, and restoring Galio's health each time that champion suffers damage. * (E) ** Galio claps his wings, unleashing a gust of concussive wind that damages enemies and leaves a directional draft in its wake that increases ally movement speed. * (Ultimate) ** Galio assumes the form of a statue, taunting nearby enemies and storing concussive energy as they attack him. Galio then bursts from his statue shell, releasing the stored energy to damage surrounding foes. }} References cs:Galio/Příběh de:Galio/Background fr:Galio/Historique pl:Galio/historia ru:Galio/Background sk:Galio/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements